


One More Knight

by Wired_Prophet



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Slow(ish) Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend visits Popstar from the Galaxy Soldier Army, Meta Knight welcomes him back into his life with open arms. However, he doesn't realize that when you reunite with your past, you reunite with the nostalgia as well as the baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah I'm pretty much am just writing this for fun. There aren't enough Galacta/Meta works out there, you know? Anyway, feel free to criticize or suggest or whatever. If you're worried about the Minor Violence tag, it's not in this chapter. It most likely won't be in most of the chapters, so I'll have a warning in the notes when it's there.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. This fic is generally subject to grammar/spelling edits since I write at night. Let me know if there's an error please.)

After the defeat of Nightmare, Dreamland went into a state of peace. No more monsters being summoned meant no more NME drama. Kirby no longer had to fight, and the citizens could live without fear of another attack. Fumu and Bun continued their life as regular children, and King Dedede lazily ruled the country with Escargoon by his side. Everyone seemed to be free of worry.

 

Well.

 

Except for one person.

 

Meta Knight was still concerned. Not just concerned about the destruction of his warship, or the chances that any monsters are still in the galaxy, but also the fate of the Galaxy Soldier Army. Clearly not many soldier survived, but the possibility of any of his fellows comrades still being alive was enough to keep his mind busy.

 

Perhaps he could have found a way to communicate with Arthur or the rest of the knights, if he still had his ship. Which had been destroyed. The other thing that had kept him thinking; pretending that he wasn’t grieving over the enormous ship that had taken years of work and careful secrecy in the making. Now he had no ship, except Kirby’s tiny warp star. It would be easy to fix, sure, but it had nowhere near the amount of coordinates and information the Halberd had stored. He had to start from square one again. Not even square one, really. At square one he still had the ship he’d arrived on Popstar in. No, now he’s below step one; step zero.

 

Meta Knight kept busy for a while, trying to find any information he could have possibly recorded in a journal or book, but couldn’t find anything. He asked Sword and Blade if they could have possibly had any coordinates or data logs that could have had anything to do with the GSA, but unsurprisingly, they also came up shorthanded. Meta Knight was truly resourceless now. It didn’t matter how fast or big of a ship he made. Trying to find a base in the middle of a galaxy was like trying to find a pebble in the ocean. Besides, even if he an extra hundred thousand years on his lifespan, he couldn’t leave Kirby on a foreign planet. There were no other Star Warriors on Popstar besides himself, Kirby would have no idea how his own species worked. Not to mention, Sword and Blade wouldn’t live even half as long as Meta Knight’s current age. There was no point in wasting their lives for his own ventures.

 

The smartest choice for him was to wait. There are two things that have kept him alive this long; patience and luck. He could only hope that the GSA would be able to find him before a new enemy formed and attacked the galaxy.

 

It would be two more years before he got in contact with the GSA again.

 

-

 

It was a calm Tuesday afternoon. Most adults were at work while their kids played outside. Bun was with the other children, Kirby was strolling through the fields by Dedede’s castle, Fumu was reading a book in her house, and Meta Knight was doing his guard work (If you count sneaking around the castle and eavesdropping as work). All was well.

 

That was, until the ship came. Though, unlike many of the other ships that have landed on Popstar, it did not crash. It had calmly landed in the distance, much to the oblivion of the citizens below it.

 

No, nobody would even be aware. Not until a few hours later when Waddle Doo sounded the alarm for an intruder alert.

 

Meta Knight startled at the alarm, interrupted in his hallway sulking, and immediately dashed towards the courtyard. Peering through the bright sun, he saw a dazed Waddle Doo with a couple Waddle Dees wandering in confusion. He approached the one-eyed guard.

 

“Who’s here?” He asked.

 

“Sir Meta Knight!” Shouted Waddle Doo. “They were just here, I swear! He was too fast and I- uh, h-he’s on his way to the throne room right now!”

 

Meta Knight nodded, his attention already caught by an angry yell come from that direction. Meta Knight entered the throne room through a side entrance, taking a place behind one of the pillars so as to hear more information from the infiltrator and gain the element of surprise.

 

“I’m telling you, all I want is to know where the Star Warriors are,” said a familiar voice, “I don’t mean any harm.”

 

“What!? You break into my castle and expect me to just give them up!? For free!? You gotta be outta your mind!” Dedede noisily argued.

 

“Preferably. But, I’m not afraid to use other methods to find their whereabouts. Besides,” the voice said, “the GSA wants to speak to them about private affairs. It isn’t a concern of the general public.” The last sentence was said as if it had been rehearsed too many times before.

 

The sound of footsteps echoed in the room. “The GSA?!” Exclaimed Fumu.

 

“Correct.” said the intruder, “The higher-ups saw Meta Knight and the… _Other_ Star Warrior’s actions against NME, and were sure to not lose them again. That’s all I can tell you.”

 

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Fumu spoke up again. “How can we know you’re really a Galaxy Soldier?” She asked. “They have a lot of traitors against them, how do we know you’re not one of them?”

 

“That’s smart of you to ask.” He replied. “Hmph, I suppose I can’t exactly prove that with just my badge. I can prove it to you with my ship, though. But, before I go back to retrieve it...” There was a brief pause and a sudden outburst. “Do you think I’m so oblivious as to not catch one of your soldiers spying on us!?”

 

Meta Knight froze, realizing the voice must be talking about him. He unsheathed Galaxia and leapt from behind his hiding spot. “Your observance is admirable,” he said, “but your motives with us are suspicious....” Meta Knight trailed off, realizing who he was looking at.

 

“I can assure you I’m no- Meta Knight!?”

  
Meta Knight stood in awe at the soldier before him, “...Galacta Knight.” He murmured.


End file.
